


The Thought That Counts

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Presents, M/M, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec doesn't participate in the office gift exchange, but Magnus gets him a little something anyway.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Present  
> Advent Prompt: Party

Alec hates parties. He _especially_ hates work parties, because they’re everything he hates about regular parties but worse because it’s with a group of people he doesn’t even _like_... for the most part. At least he gets to spend a little extra time with Magnus, the one tolerable coworker he has. Also the coworker Alec has a huge crush on, not that he’ll ever admit it.

Normally this is the sort of function Alec would skip, except they held it in the middle of the day as an ‘extended lunch’. He did pass on the Secret Santa gift exchange despite heavy guilting tactics from many of his coworkers.

Alec stands off to the side with some half-decent catered food on a plate, watching everyone else exchange gifts. He doesn’t notice when someone heads his direction until they’re directly in front of him, saying his name to get his attention.

“Alexander?” Magnus says, and Alec’s focus shifts immediately to the man in front of him. Magnus is holding a small bag, one Alec assumes is for whoever’s name he pulled.

“Oh, hey Magnus,” Alec says. “Enjoying the party?”

Magnus shrugs. “Better than working,” he answers, which is fair. “Here,” Magnus adds, handing the small bag over to Alec.

Alec takes it with a confused expression, noticing his name on the bag. “I didn’t do the gift exchange,” is all Alec can think to say.

Magnus laughs lightly.

“I know,” Magnus says. “This is just from me. It’s nothing big, I promise.”

“Oh,” Alec manages through his surprise, forcing his body to remember how to function enough to open the small bag and pull out the gift inside. Reading the description he finds a package of 3 food-grade silicone cylinders, meant to go on the end of a pen or pencil to chew on without ruining your writing implements.

“I noticed you chew on your pens,” Magnus says. “I also noticed you throw them out once you notice they have bite marks. I have a friend who does the same thing and swears by these, I thought you might like them.”

Alec wants to be embarrassed that Magnus noticed he chews on his pens, but he’s too busy being pleasantly surprised that Magnus took enough of an interest in him to notice any of his habits at all, good or bad. And then enough to buy him a _present_.

“Thanks, Magnus. They’re perfect,” Alec says. “I didn’t get you anything-”

Magnus stops Alec’s words with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I didn’t expect you to.”

“-But I’d like to buy you a drink, if you want? Maybe after work today?” Alec offers, hoping he’s reading into this whole ‘thoughtful present’ thing correctly and not just making a fool of himself.

“I _definitely_ want,” Magnus agrees, and Alec flushes at the emphasis on his own words echoed back at him.

Alec watches Magnus head back to the others and decides maybe he can get behind a bit of office gift-giving after all…

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
